


A (Painful) Tangle of Limbs and Wooden Broomstick

by anilee0510



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilee0510/pseuds/anilee0510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The overly-abused trope of tripping and accidentally falling onto the other person's face (mouth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Painful) Tangle of Limbs and Wooden Broomstick

they go down in a confused tangle of limbs and surprised hisses of pain amongst a cacophony created by the metal bucket clanging against the floor and wooden broomstick smacking hinata’s ankle.

hinata’s first thought completely flew over his head and his focused snatched up the second thought like a lifeline: that is, one of his arms was stretched behind his back at a very straining angle, with tiny pinpricks of pain digging into the palm of his hand because the floor hasn’t been swept yet and is covered with the miniscule pebbles and dirt the team tracked in each day. the other arm was grabbing the elbow joint of kageyama’s sleeve and holding on for dear life since hinata had somehow fallen into a position where his body was threatening to topple over unless he had some sort of immovable support.

a strange warmth enveloped hinata, one that set his heart hammering and his hands break out in cold sweat and he didn’t understand why because it was just kageyama, just kageyama completely invading his personal space, just kageyama tightening his embrace around him ( _what?)_ , just kageyama pressing their mouths together, just-

_holyshitiskageyamakissinghimwashekissinghimbackwaithowtheactualfuckdidthetwoofthemendupinthispositionWHATISHAPPENING_

all thoughts came to a screeching halt as hinata felt the barest flicker of kageyama’s tongue running over his lips. hinata’s insides melted into mushed goo just a bit more as he pressed forward in response, whimpering because he needed air but unwilling to be the first one to break...whatever the hell it is that they were doing ( _no he’s not in denial_ ).

kageyama ends up being the one to pull away and the sight that greeted hinata ( _flushed cheeks and lidded eyes suited kageyama oddly well_ ) was enough to make his heart extend its beat up to his throat and down to his stomach for several beats.

the silence in the clubroom was far too loud, punctuated only by the sounds of their heavy breathing as they tried to replenish the oxygen they’ve been denying themselves. kageyama was still far too close ( _though a part of him, the part he wanted to kick into the furthest back alley of his mind, thought he was still too far_ ) and their mingling breathes mixed with the light musk of sweat and mint ( _kageyama’s scent, the part of his mind that was being kicked supplied helpfully_ ) was making hinata dizzy.

his thoughts were getting more jumbled up and dangerous because even though hinata could feel the length of their arms pressed comfortably together, it wasn’t enough he wanted kageyama to lean down again or maybe he’ll stretch up so they can ki-

the sudden sounds of incoming footsteps jolted sense back into hinata, and kageyama as well, seeing how he visibly started. like an unspoken command had been issued, the two of them scrambled to pick up the fallen broom and knocked over bucket.

“-was thinking for the future matches, we could try - oh hinata, kageyama, the two of you haven’t finished cleaning up...yet?” sugawara-san’s voice trailed off as he took in the spilled water on the floor and the erratic behavior of the two first-years.

“hinata tripped over his feet, the clumsy dumbass,” kageyama piped by way of explanation.

“what?! that’s only cuz you knocked into me first!” hinata retorted instantly, instinctively. and just like that, the awkward static died and the atmosphere between the two of them returned to normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep but couldn't stop tossing and somehow this got churned out successfully (I have fallen deep and far into this endless abyss known as Kagehina). Not checked for punctuation mistakes or grammar errors.


End file.
